Forever May Not be Long Enough Part 2
by OhioStateFan82
Summary: Evil Bella, Alternate Universe: What happened after Edward leaves the Cullen's family and rejoins with his ex-wife. This is part two warning if you have not read part one you might want to go read it before starting on this story.
1. Authors Note

Dear My Loyal Readers:

I am so sorry that I haven't got part two of my story out yet. But believe I have been busy and was able to write like I wanted to.

When I did finally get a chance to sit down and write, it sounded fake and rushed (I must have wrote ten rough drafts of this story before I found one that worked).

So I am sorry I didn't put it out in May like I wanted to, (did you really want the terrible version of this story or something good).

To anybody new reading this, this is part two you might want to go back and read part one.

I hope you enjoy, and I will have chapter two out as soon as I can I promise.

Sincerely,

OhioStateFan82


	2. Chapter One

Title: Forever May Not Be Long Enough Part 2

Author: OhioStateFan82

Summary: Find out what happened after Bella took Edward in the Cullen's house find out in part 2 of forever may not be long enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, those rights belong to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers. I am not making money from this, so don't bother to sue because you wont be getting any money sorry.

I don't own seasons of love lyrics either.

525,600 minutes, 525,000 moments so dear  
525,600 minutes how do you measure  
Measure a year  
In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife  
In 525,600 minutes - how do you measure a year in the life  
How about love  
How about love  
How about love  
Measure in love  
Seasons of love

525,600 minutes, 525,000 journeys to plan  
525,600 minutes how can you measure the life of a woman or man  
In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried  
In bridges he burned, or the way that she died

Its time now to sing out, though the story never ends  
Let's celebrate remember a year in the life of friends  
Remember the love  
Remember the love  
Remember the love  
Measure in love  
Seasons of love  
Seasons of love

**Chapter One**

Edward's POV

One Year later.

Seasons of klove was running through my mind as I stared down at the pictures of my daughters first birthday party.

It is now exactly one year after I left the Cullen house. My daughter was born November 14, 2009 and I left November 21, 2009. Today's date is November 21, 2010.

I don't know which hurt more right now the fact that a whole year has passed since I last saw her.

Or the fact that I was actually invited to her birthday part by the Cullen's and wasn't able the go.

The family is still mad me, but they at least had the decency to invite me to their house.

I will never forget the day that later, it had arrived before Bella got home from the hunting trip she took. I had just finished packing my clothes for the trip and was heading off with or without her permission when she shows up.

Flashback:

"Where do you think you are going?" she asked seeing the suitcase in my hand.

"The Cullen's invited me to my daughter's first birthday party," I told her with a smile on my face. "I guess this means that they are trying to finally make amends with me."

"You didn't ask me it you could go."

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes."

I let out a hiss of frustration, because I knew exactly what she was going to say. "Bella can I please go to my daughter first birthday party?" I asked her.

"No," she answered.

"Why the hell not?" I asked.

"Because once you get there you are going to want to stay, and I cant take that risk."

"So you going to deny me because you are afraid I wont come back what type of shit is that Bella?"

"Man I thought that you would just forget about your daughter if I kept you away from her long enough…"

She stopped dead in the middle of her sentence, because I had raced across the room and had her by the throat cutting off her air supply.

Of course it a minute later I remembered that vampires didn't need air and let her go. She took advantage of this and ran from the room.

End of Flashback

To make a long story short I had to write a short reply to apologizing to the Cullen's telling them I couldn't come.

It hurt, it hurt a lot all I wanted to do was lie down somewhere and die. But of course I remembered that I was already dead and been that way for over a hundred years.

The song came unwillingly to my head again:

525,600 minutes

525,000 moments so dear

525,600 minutes

How do you measure?

Measures a year?

In daylights,

In sunsets,

In midnights

In cups of coffee

In inches,

In miles,

In laughter in strife.

How's about a year in heartbreak, every time Carlisle sent me brand new pictures of my daughter my heart broke a little more.

What can I miss in a years worth of time?

If there really is over 500,000 minutes in a year, how much did I miss already? And how much will I miss in the future 500,000 minutes of her life?

I have already missed her first laugh.

I have missed seeing her being able to sit up on her own for the first time.

I have missed her first teeth coming in.

I have missed her crawling across the floor.

I have missed her standing on her own two feet.

I have missed her walking across the floor, (even though they sent me a video tape of it I would have rather saw it with my own two eyes).

And now I have missed her first birthday.

That's not all, oh no what about the many firsts, in the years to come?

First day of kindergarten.

Her first crush.

Her first heartbreak, (and I wont be there to comfort her).

Her first school dance.

Junior prom.

Senior prom.

Her high school graduation.

Signing up for colleges.

Getting her first rejection for college, and then getting her first acceptance letter, (let's not forget helping her to choose the right college to go to).

Going to college.

Even her wedding day.

I hate Bella with all my heart and soul I do.

She took everything from me, including my will to live. And I cant kill myself, I have to go ask another vampire or a werewolf to do it for me.

You want to know what Bella told me, when I said that I didn't want to live anymore?

She said that if I die, then the Cullen's and the baby dies with me, because she will go straight to the Volturi.

What happen to Michael if you are wondering?

Yeah Michael didn't last long as a vampire.

When I told them that I didn't want no more children Bella came up with a scheme to get rid of him.

I am sorry I can't talk no more, goodnight.


End file.
